dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Queen (Smallville)
Oliver Queen is second-in-command of the Justice League next to Clark and is one of Clark's best friends. Biography ''Smallville: Absolute Justice When a mysterious man that knew about the heroes team was murdered, he helped Chloe and Clark to investigate what was happening. He then discovered that there was a retired group of heroes that protected the world in the past like he was doing now. Oliver joined forces with the remaining Justice Society members, alongside Clark, Chloe, and John Jones, to stop the killer. Teaming with Hawkman, Oliver learned that he is afraid of being near people or letting them get close romantically, so he acts insensitive and after receiving several tips from the old League, especially Carter Hall, decides began to change his behavior. Smallville: Finale As Chloe and Oliver were decorating the wedding chapel for Clark and Lois, they knew about Lois calling off the wedding because of her concerns and insecurities. Oliver told Chloe to talk to Lois to insure the wedding goes on. Then while under the influence of Darkseid, Oliver had Watchtower blocked from using satellites to be alerted by the approaching Apokolips. Oliver was then called by the Unholy Trinity (Granny Goodness, Desaad, and Gordon Godfrey) who wanted to Oliver to rid Clark of his Kryptonian birthright through the gold kryptonite he found. At the wedding, when it was time to exchange rings, Oliver gave Lois the gold kryptonite rings however Chloe recognized that those rings were reacting strangely, so she knocked them out of Lois’s hands and away from Clark. Oliver was forced to expose himself as a servant to Darkseid and used his power to subdue Clark. However, Clark’s heart-warming words were able to save his friend. Oliver returned to Clark and Chloe’s side at the farm. When Chloe decided to return to Star City to access Watchtower's database, Oliver insisted on going with her, but she told him to stay and be a hero before kissing him passionately. Oliver went to Watchtower and got his Green Arrow gear then headed off to deal with Unholy Trinity. The prophets were unimpressed by Oliver, saying he could never defeat them. Oliver proved them wrong by drawing back his bow and fired three arrows at the trio, vanquishing them. Later, Oliver watched as Apokolips was pushed away from the Earth by a new and heroic Clark Kent. Oliver smiled happily to see that his friend had finally embraced his destiny. Equipment *Various trick arrows. Relationships *Kal-El/Clark Kent/The Blur/Superman - Best friend and teammate. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. *Tess Mercer - Former love interest and enemy turned ally and teammate. *Chloe Sullivan - Wife and teammate. *Lois Lane - Former love interest and friend. *Carter Hall/Hawkman - Teammate. *Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate - Ally. *Stargirl - Teammate. Appearances/Actors *Smallville (2 films) **Smallville: Absolute Justice'' - Justin Hartley **''Smallville: Finale'' - Justin Hartley Gallery Green Arrow (Smallville)2.jpg|Green Arrow defeats the Unholy Trinity. See Also *Green Arrow Category:Green Arrow Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Smallville: Absolute Justice Characters Category:Smallville: Finale Characters Category:Heroes Category:Businessman Category:Characters with Archery skills Category:Phantom Zone Prisoners Category:Queen Family Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with Martial arts skills